mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation 7: Ancient Secrets of Irinid
Ancient Secrets of Irinid is a series of pre-mainstream quests that give the background story leading up to the Generation 8 mainstream quest. These quests can be also considered to be the sequel to the Falcon (Elf) and Beast (Giant) quests. It is possible for any race/allied-race to do these quests, although there would be increased difficulty when in towns where Giant Guards or Elf Guards are present. Fast or Flying mounts are recommended Ancient Fragments of the Altars # Using Exploration with L-rods in the Marshes of Pantay Swamp, find Excavated Artifacts and take them to Voight. Have him appraise them and restore them. The artifacts that contain the Ancient Sun Fragment, Ancient Snow Fragment, and Ancient Lightning Fragment are 2X2. #* There is a low chance that you will get one or more of the Fragments above. Most of the time you will get other artifacts (which if you sell them will give much Exploration EXP). You cannot know unless you restore them. #* Note: If you have already finished / begun the questline for MabiPro's custom content "Beneath the Jungle Dreaming" , then you may run Pantay Ruins for the artifacts as the end reward chest drops the fragments. # Take the fragments with you and use Rafting to get below Irai Falls. #* Hint: Steer the raft to the right at the turning point!! If you don't steer you will go right past the waterfall, then after you steer right you have to start steering left otherwise you would land in Lappa and miss the waterfall cutscene. # You will notice three Altars around you. "Give" the fragments on the matching Altars and you will get a cutscene for each temple. After all the cutscenes, you will get a keyword Jungle Ruins. #* Note: You must match the fragment to the correct altars in order for this to work. #* One may use the fragments separately in different trips to the ruins. # Relog to receive a new quest and a cutscene. Lost Memory of the Ancients # In Cor Village, talk to Kousai. # Complete the quest to receive Kousai's Lipai Tea. # Use the tea to view a cutscene. RP Quest - Ruwai's Exploration # Talk to Tupai. # Give Ruwai a 99+ cm Rainbow Trout and receive Ruwai's Exploration Journal # Drop Ruwai's Exploration Journal into Longa Desert Ruins and complete the RP quest. #* : Desert Ghost Fanatic Priest X6 #* Tip: Use normal attack (or N+1) more because Ruwai has a 4-hit attack. (It's been tested that Ruwai can do a 5~6 hit combo with a about 3 quarter second delay after every attack. Just after he shakes his head) #* Ruwai has enough AP to raise the rank of Combat Mastery or Critical Hit once. # After finishing the RP quest, you will get the Heart of Courcle keyword # Relog for next quest. #* Some people are having trouble waiting to receive Voight's quest. It is unsure why and it may be a glitch. Relogging seems to help some people, but others have yet to fix the bug. Recent updates have fixed the glitch for most people. More research is necessary. Curious Voight Talk to Voight You only have to talk to the elves if you are neutral or elf-allied # Go to Cor and talk to Voight. #* Elf (Alliance) #*# Talk to Hagel. #*# Talk to Lepus. #*# Talk to Granites. #*# Talk to Meles. #*# Talk to Atrata. #*# Talk to Castanea. #*# Talk to Voight again. # Complete the quest. # Wait to receive the next quest. #* Sometimes, you may need to also talk to Voight using the Heart of Courcle keyword to nudge the quest along Taune's Request # Go to Vales, and talk to Taunes to receive the Ice Crystal of Memory. # Drop the item in the Par Ruins Dungeon. In the boss room, the Wendigo will be waiting for you. #* To spawn the Mirror Witch, a giant must '''be in the party to use stomp. Where an Ice Pole will drop. Once equipped by the giant player, then the giant is to defeat the Wendigo with the Ice Pole. # Upon defeating the Mirror Witch, you will receive the '''Broken Mirror of Memory and you can complete the quest. #* Note: Setting the Finish Rule to "Anyone in the Party" will not work. The final blow must be dealt by the Giant with the Ice Pole. #* Note: A full party of players on the quest will all receive the Broken Mirror of Memory in one run. #* The dungeon is only two floors long. #* Ice Flute is not required and does not drop in this dungeon. # Return to Vales and speak to Taunes with the Broken Mirror of Memory. # Return to Voight and restore the Broken Mirror of Memory to and receive the Mirror of Memory and complete the quest RP Quest - Atrata's Wind Bell # Deliver Mirror of Memory to Atrata and receive a Wind Bell. # Drop Wind Bell into the Longa Desert Ruins Dungeon and complete the dungeon. After entering the boss room, you will see a cutscene. #* This dungeon is a mix of every one of the Longa Dungeons and is one floor long. #* Your inventory will hold a Wind Bell, 10 MP 30 Potions, 10 Bandages, and a Tikka Sap Potion. The Tikka Sap Potion will increase your HP, MP, and Stamina regeneration rates to 50000% and you will recover 50 wound per second for 1 minute, however DO NOT DRINK THE TIKKA SAP POTION. You will fail at the end of the dungeon if you do, regardless if you are hit or not. #* Note: The only strategy in this dungeon is to use hide. She only has Novice rank Combat Mastery, Healing and Party Healing. You won't be able to beat it any other way. Hit an orb and use Hide immediately and unhide and hit the next pole and repeat. This will ensure you are able to clear the dungeon. If you run out of MP, you have 10 MP 30 potions that you can use. If you are wise in using Hide you can make it through the dungeon easily without resting. If you get hit at all you will die and have to start the RP over again. ## Note: If lagless, you can hide after the monster aggros (!!) and immediately unhide. The monsters will not aggro quickly as long as you stay near the wall. #* Note: Hide is located in the Action tab. #* Since you are wielding a wand, do not switch weapons or your Mana will evaporate. #* If you leave the dungeon, you can talk to Atrata to receive another Wind Bell. # Relog or change channels and wait a few minutes (about 1 in game day) and you will receive a quest to talk to Atrata Atrata's Message # Speak to Atrata. # Complete the quest. # Receive the keyword The Oblivious Elves